


И жили они долго и счастливо

by saltyzebra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bromanc, Dragons, Fantasy, Humour, M/M, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyzebra/pseuds/saltyzebra
Summary: Куроо с принцессами категорически не везло.





	И жили они долго и счастливо

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Belka13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belka13/gifts).

> Белке в День Рождения)

Если и в этот раз поиски принцессы и ее освобождение от стража-чудовища — дракона, в идеале, победить дракона считалось почетнее всего — не увенчаются успехом, Куроо в родное царство-государство попросту не вернется. Ему хватает смешков и ехидных подначиваний со стороны старших братьев, а в свет и вовсе выходить не хочется. Должно быть, он чем-то прогневил богов, иначе как объяснить эти постыдные неудачи?

Принцессу Сузумеду охранял сфинкс. Тот самый, который славной честной битве на мечах предпочитал пытку загадками. Как Куроо ни бился, ни одной не отгадал. Хотел было, по старинке, верхом на вороном коне зарубить чудище мечом, в итоге до ближайшей деревни шел пешком и без меча, в грязных порванных одеждах. И поди докажи этому народу темному, ни разу не видевшему никого из высокородных, что принц перед ними. Хорошо, при Куроо остался перстень драгоценный — ему выдали потрепанное, но чистое платье, сносную лошадь и сомнительной остроты меч. Вообще хватило бы на табун скакунов, кузницу и метры дорогой парчи, но не Куроо в этом дремучем месте устанавливает правила.

Принцессу Каноку он проиграл в битве другому принцу. Еле ноги унес. Не человек, а берсерк какой-то бритоголовый. Своеобразные у этих северян понятия о красоте. И социальные навыки оставляются желать лучшего. Одним словом — варварские.

Принцессу Мику удалось благополучно спасти и даже довести до замка. Кто ж знал, что нельзя было оставлять ее с братом надолго? Что такого сделал Дайшо, Куроо так и не понял. Уболтал, очаровал, забрал себе. С другой стороны принцесса с таким дурным вкусом ему точно не нужна.

Принцесса Киёко идти с Куроо вежливо отказалась. А ведь дело уже почти завершилось успехом — Куроо ни разу не сбился с пути и нашел-таки одинокую башню посреди черной глади озера, виртуозно победил кракена-сторожа. А вода, между прочим, уже холодная в это время года, и Куроо весь до нитки промок. И наверняка подхватит насморк. А у принцессы глаза на мокром месте, взгляд отводит да щупальца уродливые поверженного чудища гладит. Не силой же ее тащить.

Куроо готов был смириться с тем, что проиграл Дайшо — тот все же умен и красив, чертяга, не отнять, — но принять поражение от склизкого головоногого? Куроо час себя в зеркале рассматривал. Ну, вот что ей не понравилось?

Хайба Алиса принцесситься не пожелала. К тому времени, как Куроо ее отыскал, она уже не томилась в одинокой полуразрушенной башне, а правила в небольшом, но успешно развивающемся городе. Ходили слухи, что чудовище свое принцесса хитростью одолела без посторонней помощи. На плечах она носила грубо сшитую накидку из белого меха, не сочетавшуюся с дорогими нарядами, больше к лицу дикарке, чем королеве, но никто не осмеливался задавать вопросы. Не хотелось Алисе быть чьей-то принцессой, а хотелось найти ее себе. Куроо от щедрого предложения отказался, но с пустыми руками домой не вернулся — заключил выгодный импорто-экспортный договор. Уж очень скакуны здесь хороши.

Когда на пути ко дворцу принцессы Широфуку (редкой счастливицы, не томящейся в башне, а живущей с семьей, купающейся в роскоши и обожании) ему попались гонцы, разносящие вести о ее предстоящей свадьбе с булочником, Куроо даже не удивился. Принцессу, как самую младшую, баловали и ни в чем ей не отказывали. А любила она наряжаться крестьянкой и гулять по сельской ярмарке под стенами дворца. И нужно было новоиспеченному булочнику именно в этот день открыть свою лавку. Принцесса пришла на запах свежей выпечки да влюбилась в румяного хозяина. Теперь у них свой общий, как его, биз-нес. Он печет, Широфуку продает. Отбоя от покупателей нет.

Куроо возвращался домой, задумчиво жевал еще теплую плюшку с цукатами и думал, что если совсем отчается, поищет себе принца. Король Ойкава вот ногой топнул, женился на первом рыцаре своего королевства. И ничего, народ не возмущался. Даже как-то вздохнул спокойнее — король-то у них хороший, но самодур взбалмошный, а у Ивайзуми рука тяжелая да разговор короткий.

Хотя опять же, свободных принцев во всех соседних и не очень царствах и одной — чур их всех — республике еще меньше, чем принцесс.

Но вот Куроо улыбнулась удача, и шанс присоединиться к клубу опринцессенных возрос. Прошел слух, что где-то на востоке все еще оставалась нужная башня. Та самая, правильная, охраняемая взаправдашним огнедышащим драконом. И добираться до нее следовало по всем канонам магической сказки — через высокие горы, кишащие голодными тварями, по слухам, отторгнутыми самой преисподней; через зачарованный дремучий лес, откуда еще никто не возвращался тем, кем был прежде; наверняка где-то на пути должны были лежать топкие болота, плюющиеся пузырями с кислотой, но наверняка никто не знал. А вот выжженная солнцем раскаленная пустыня точно была. Вот это будет поход, достойный принца. В нем и сгинуть-то не стыдно.

Но в планах Куроо «погибнуть смертью храбрых» не стояло, поэтому, отъехав на приличное от королевства расстояние, он свернул на объездной путь, сверяясь с картой (кого только не встретишь в таверне и что только не купишь за деньги).

Башня и правда была и одиноко возвышалась посреди равнины. Зеленой и цветущей равнины. Трава, не знававшая ноги человеческой и копыт лошадиных уже очень давно, колосилась по пояс. Солнце жарит. На невозможно голубом небе — ни облачка. Только пения птиц для полноты картины и не хватало.

Заросшая травой и обвитая плющом до самой крыши башня казалась заброшенной. Никаких признаков обещанного дракона вокруг. Как и любой другой формы разумной жизни.

Если эта башня окажется пуста, Куроо заточит себя в ней до конца своих дней.  
Он побрел по полю, звеня ненужными, похоже, доспехами. По пути натыкался на ржавые, заросшие цветами и кустарником остатки чужих, оплавленных. Попался на глаза и частично уцелевший скелет, сквозь ребра которого пророс репейник. Ну, по крайней мере, однажды здесь явно было опасно.

Может, дракон давно убит, вместе с ним полег и рыцарь, а принцесса спит себе волшебным сном и ждет не дождется пробуждающего поцелуя? Может же ему так разок повезти?..  
Желтая бабочка пролетела перед глазами Куроо и села на рукоять меча.

…Ну, пожалуйста?

Куроо обошел башню со всех сторон, и ничего, похожего на дверь не нашел, но узкое окно вверх наблюдалось. Куроо ухватился за плющ, подергал, потянул — и полез, упираясь ногами в серый камень, выискивая удобные выступы. Но далеко забраться не успел — за спиной почувствовал сильный порыв ветра и последовавший сильный удар в бок, смахнувший его обратно в высокую траву, как жука. Куроо лежал на спине, пытаясь прийти в себя, а перед глазами плясали и кружились небо и увеличивающаяся черная точка. Куроо сощурился. Точка приблизилась до такой степени, что уже можно было разглядеть черные огромные крылья и столб несущегося к Куроо пламени.

Значит, дракон все же был. Куроо воспрял духом. Есть дракон — будет и та, кого он охраняет. Таковы законы этого мира.

Куроо подскочил и, прикрываясь щитом, ушел от пламени. Дракон не отставал и без устали атаковал то огнем, то когтями, то шипастым хвостом. Куроо едва успевал уворачиваться, отбиваться и убегать. Дело сильно осложняло то, что атаковал дракон мало того, что быстро, так еще и молча. Струя пламени-таки задела бок и забрало, и Куроо заорал от боли — становиться шашлыком в его планы не входило. Он стянул с головы шлем и отбросил в сторону.

Дракон как раз завершал разворот и шел новую атаку. Куроо перехватил меч поудобнее.  
Разинутая пасть дракона стремительно приближалась, опасно полыхая красным. Но дракон вдруг завис над Куроо, взбивая воздух мощными перепончатыми крыльями, изогнул шею и уставился на него. Куроо, будь не промах, уставился в ответ.

Дракон был длинный и какой-то неправильно тонкий, жилистый. Черный, как уголь. Острые гребни украшали спину, шею и хвост. Голову венчали загнутые к переди рога. В крыльях кое-где зияли небольшие дыры. Малахитовые глаза смотрели на Куроо внимательно и как-то слишком осознанно.

Наконец, дракон, видимо, что-то для себя решил и изящно плюхнулся в траву, сложив лапы.

Куроо… растерялся. Чутье подсказывало ему, что драться дракон больше не желал, но. Что теперь следовало делать?

Дракон посмотрел на башню, потом снова на Куроо. Снова на башню, снова на Куроо.  
Куроо не повелся.

— Ну, да, ну, да. Нашел дурака. Нет уж, деремся до посл…

Дракон выбил меч из рук Куроо молниеносным движением хвоста и приоткрыл пасть. Опасно заалело.

— Понял. Полез.

Лезть на стену башни под внимательным взглядом живого дракона — исключительный жизненный опыт.

Куроо глянул вниз. Дракон сделал движение мордой вверх, мол, лезь-лезь.  
Один раз Куроо сорвался, неудачно поставив ногу. Был пойман в когтистую лапу и возвращен на то место, откуда упал.

— А сразу в окно нельзя было? — прокричал Куроо. В драконе что-то утробно заворчало, а сам он подозрительно затрясся. Зараза чешуйчатая.

…И вот Куроо внутри башни.

Тихо. Пыльно. Под ногами что-то хрустнуло — кость, на которой подсыхали кусочки мяса. Прямо на полу, в железной пластине, некогда бывшей щитом, обнаружился недоеденный кабан. По полу вокруг него и у кровати с пологом валялись яблоки — где надкушенные, где целые, где сгнившие. Сильно пахло потом и чем-то терпким.

Хорошее начало.

Куроо приблизился к кровати. Через тонкую ткань полога виднелась крупная выпуклость, прикрытая покрывалом. Слишком крупная для принцессы.

Куроо напрягся.

Хотя мало ли, холодно тут, вон, какой сквозняк. Может, замерзла и спит под всеми одеялами.

Не решившись сдернуть покрывало, Куроо встал как можно ближе к изголовью и как мог громко произнес классическую речь освободителя.

Под одеялом от души всхрапнули. Куроо неуверенно протянул руку. Снаружи взревел дракон.

С криком «Акааши» тело под одеялом ожило, и не успел Куроо сообразить, что случилось, как его уже вжимали в матрас не первой свежести и тыкали в лицо обломком меча. Хозяин обломка как раз и был тем, что вжимало Куроо в матрас. Возможно, сверстник Куроо, одетый в длинную мужскую сорочку.

— Назови себя! — угрожающе, если бы не сорочка, потребовал незнакомец.

— Куроо Тецуро, принц, приятно познакомиться, — просипел Куроо. — А что такое «Акааши»? Боевой клич?

За окном снова раздался рев. Незнакомец тыкнул мечом в сторону звука.

— Это — Акааши. Ты пришел убить моего дракона, принц Куроо Тецуро?

Что? О!

…О.

— Зачем мне дракон, я искал себе принцессу.

— А, — парень тут же убрал железяку от горла Куроо и так лучезарно улыбнулся, что Куроо заморгал. — Ну, здесь принцесс нет. Только я и Акааши.

— Почему ты зовешь дракона — Акааши?

— Потому что имя у него такое?

С Куроо, наконец, слезли, и сам он, неизящно выбравшись из глубины перин, встал напротив незнакомца, отряхиваясь и рассматривая.

Плечист. Высок. А мышцы-то какие. Куроо поймал себя на желании убедиться в их упругости. Такого и защищать не надо — сам, кого хочешь, защитит.

Ну, будет у Куроо не принцесса, а принцесс. А что? С таким и на люди показаться не стыдно и даже как-то хочется.

— А ты сам-то кто будешь? Ты здесь пленник дракона?

— Бокуто Котаро. Принц, как и ты. Тоже приехал сюда в поисках принцессы, но ее здесь уже тогда давно не было. Слегла от лихорадки. Акааши пытался выходить…

Дракон пытался что сделать, еще раз?

— …но тщетно. Теперь Акааши не может улететь отсюда. Принцесса не была спасена, а дракон не был повержен в бою. Проклятье башни не снято — нет свободы, — Бокуто грустно улыбнулся.

— А ты с ним тут?..

— Живу.

— Живешь. Ясно. А почему?

— Акааши умеет быть убедительным, — и расплылся, шельмец, в ухмылке.

Куроо передернуло. А впрочем, кто он такой – _д__верь в комнату со скрипом __отворилась__ и Куроо обернулся__ на звук_ — чтобы судить о чужих –_ вошел __обнаженный __юноша_ — предпочтениях. Новоприбывший встал рядом с Бокуто, но глаза цвета махалита смотрели прямо на Куроо.

…Ох, ты ж Мерлинова мать.

«Чтоб мне сдохнуть, — думал Куроо, бесстыдно пялясь на выставляемое на обозрение тело. — И правда, убедительно, этого Бокуто можно понять».

У Акааши остались беспорядочно покрывавшие тело чешуйки и завитые к переди рога. Куроо стало интересно, что будет, если эти рога облизать. Или погладить. Или укусить. Чувствительные или нет?

Акааши, схватившись за горло, что-то сипел Бокуто. Слова давались ему с видимым трудом, говорил он медленно. Бокуто перебивал иногда, угадывая слово, и Акааши облегченно кивал. Куроо не слышал, _ч__то_ такого он сказал напоследок, что Бокуто аж возмущенно воскликнул: «Но Акааши!».

Тот лишь ласково улыбнулся и, погладив Бокуто по щеке, кивнул в сторону Куроо. Бокуто заворчал, покрепче прижал к себе несопротивляющееся тело одной рукой и с вызовом глянул на Куроо.

— Акааши сказал, теперь ты тоже останешься здесь.

***

Однажды утром, терпя храп Бокуто и вес чужой руки поперек груди (как же не хватало второй кровати!), Куроо пришел к выводу, что все обернулось не так уж и плохо.

В конце концов, принцессы есть у всех принцев…

За окном мелькнула тень, и раздался рев. Куроо довольно усмехнулся.

…а драконы?


End file.
